


Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 6: Charlize Theron vs Alison Brie

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Sixth match in round 1 of the tournament.





	Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 6: Charlize Theron vs Alison Brie

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 6: Charlize Theron vs Alison Brie**

Charlize Theron is the first one to enter the arena and in front of her she can see that her fight will be taking place in a wrestling ring. She knows that her opponent Alison Brie has been training her wrestling skills for the Netflix show Glow. It seems she might be at a disadvantage. She was hoping to fight in the octagon. The wrestling ring doesn’t allow her to disengage much and her best chance to win is too keep Alison at a distance. Charlize is confident that if she can focus on her powerful kicks, she will take out Alison. Charlize steps inside the wrestling ring with the help of her friend Blake Lively, who lost her fight against Yvonne Strahovski. Another big motivation for Charlize is the fact that if she defeats Alison, she will be fighting against Yvonne.

 

Alison Brie smiles as she enters the arena, because she had hoped to fight Charlize in the wrestling ring. If she can take Charlize to the ground, she can use her wrestling skills to her advantage. It also negates the height difference between them, however Charlize still has a slight weight advantage. Alison steps inside the wrestling ring and stares at Charlize. The tall blonde is making quite an impression on Alison. She realizes that this is going to be a difficult fight and she needs to close the gap between them fast.

 

The bell rings and Alison straight away tries to move in. Charlize knows that Alison’s best chance is to fight in close quarters and launches a low kick at Alison’s thigh. Alison takes the kick and is forced to back up. Alison however remains within reach of Charlize’s legs and she pays the price for it. A high kick from Charlize hits the side of her head and she almost falls. Her blonde opponent sends another kick at her and this time it crashes into the side of her torso. Alison lets out a cry and jumps away from Charlize.

 

Charlize patiently waits for Alison to make her next move and the smaller girl comes at her. She launches a low kick and hits Alison’s upper right thigh. The brunette is forced to disengage and Charlize rapidly throws another high kick at Alison. This time Alison dodges it and uses the opportunity to close the gap.

 

Alison stretches her arms out trying to grab Charlize, but she runs straight into Charlize’s right fist. Her charge is halted and another punch hits her face. Alison quickly rises her arms to defend her face and blocks the next two jabs. She did manage to get within striking distance and launches a right hook at Charlize’s body. Her fist sinks into the tender flesh of Charlize’s breast and she follows up with a left hook. Her left hook connects with the side of Charlize’s abdomen and she is finally doing something back.

 

Charlize is forced to defend herself, but Alison throws punch after punch against her body. Charlize is unable to block most punches and she lets out a few loud groans. She sees that Alison tries to charge her again, instead of cornering her or forcing her against the ropes. With a gracious side step she avoids Alison’s charge and the brunette ends up in the ropes behind Charlize.

 

Alison curses as she hits the ropes instead of Charlize. She turns around and is barely able to dodge the incoming punch from Charlize. Alison responds fast to the opening that she has and drives her fist deep into Charlize’s stomach. The blonde slants and Alison fires her next fist upwards. It crashes underneath Charlize’s chin and the blonde stumbles back. Alison uses the ropes to launch herself forward and forces Charlize to the ground.

 

Alison lays on top of Charlize and tries to mount her rival. Charlize quickly wraps her legs around Alison’s waist and prevents Alison from gaining the upper hand. Alison tries to hit Charlize’s face with her fists, but the blonde is able to block them.

 

Although she is on the bottom, her opponent Alison isn’t able to do much to her. Charlize places her hands on the back of Alison’s head and pulls her towards her chest. She knows that Alison won’t be able to hit her hard with such limited space between them.

 

Alison tries to peel Charlize’s legs apart, but her legs are simply too strong for her. To make matters worse her head is being pulled down and she can see Charlize’s bosom coming closer and closer. Alison stops trying to free her waist and grabs Charlize’s arms.

 

Charlize pushes Alison’s head down further even though the brunette is struggling. Charlize wasn’t planning on placing Alison’s face between her breasts, but Alison’s face is lined up perfectly for it. With a mighty push she brings down Alison’s face and her breasts begin to part, as Alison’s face gets buried between them.

 

Alison tries to peel Charlize’s hands of the back of her head. The longer her face remains between Charlize’s boobs, the harder it gets due to the lack of oxygen she is receiving. Lucky for her Charlize isn’t able to bury her face completely between them and slowly she peels Charlize’s fingers from her head. Her head rises from between Charlize’s breasts and she gasps for air. She firmly holds Charlize’s hands and the two struggle on the ground, both trying to get the upper hand.

 

Charlize tries to topple Alison over, but the brunette remains on top of her. Their fingers are still entangled with one another and Charlize decides to let Alison free herself. Charlize can see the relief on Alison’s face, but Alison doesn’t know Charlize planned it.

 

Alison thinks she can begin to pummel Charlize’s face now, but without warning Charlize slams her fist against Alison’s chin with a perfectly executed underhook.

 

Charlize releases Alison’s waist and the brunette falls backwards on her back. Alison tries to get on all fours as fast as possible. That part of getting up and back on her feet succeeds, however Charlize mounted her back in the meantime.

 

Fist after fist bangs against the side of her head and Alison’s vision starts to blur. She drops her head on the canvas and tries to protect herself, but Charlize is giving it all to her. Bang after bang can be heard coming from the ring, as Charlize’s fists hammer Alison’s face. It becomes too much for Alison to handle and she drops to the canvas, as she blacks out.

 

Charlize however continues to pound Alison’s face and the referee allows it to go on for a little while. Charlize is looking at Yvonne who is sitting front row and watches Charlize pound away mercilessly at the unconscious head of Alison Brie.

 

“Your next bitch!” Charlize shouts at Yvonne and finally rises to her feet, leaving Alison Brie knocked out on the canvas.

 

Charlize Theron is declared the winner by KO Ground and Pound.

 


End file.
